


My Hyung, My Omega

by AxileVionRaiz



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha!Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Seokjin, M/M, No Smut, Seokjin is 26, Soobin is 19, Written weeks ago before the interaction we got today, omega!seokjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxileVionRaiz/pseuds/AxileVionRaiz
Summary: Choi Soobin has always admired Kim Seokjin. He just never thought that his admiration was really something more, the most he had hope for was to at least stand on the same stage. Perhaps befriending the pretty omega that was practically his whole world.Except that, when he first saw his bias in real life, something changed.





	My Hyung, My Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a month ago. Before the sweet interaction we got today at Mnet. Didn't post before because I had wanted to write at least three chapters further.

It was during his trainee period, he caught glimpse of the beautiful omega. Soobin was instantly captivated. He had probably only saw him for like a second before the omega disappeared behind the door to a room. Soobin fell hard.

He tried to push those feelings down. It felt rather shallow to fall in love with just a glimpse. It was not like he never saw Seokjin before. He had, afterall the omega was his favourite in the idol group BTS. Although it was the first time he saw the older man in real life that day.

So he did not expect that it would have such a deep effect on him.

He might or might not have became a little more obsessive with Kim Seokjin after that.

The second time he saw the other was not a coincidence. He waited there, at the window and saw the BTS members exiting the building. Soobin was not the only one lounging by the window. All the other trainees were whispering in hushed excitement.

Idol groups, they usually balanced the numbers of alpha and omega but BTS was different. 5 alphas and 2 omegas. One of the alpha and omega mated, usually it was not encouraged as alphas are particularly protective of their omega but somehow BTS made it work. YoonMin became an official ship as the fans would say.

Now there’s one unmated omega and four unmated alphas. Alphas that were all lusting for the omega. Soobin could tell, seeing how they interact during their live shows or during their concert.

It was not like he was any different.

But everything was different after the company dinner, the night that Soobin finally debuted in a group called TXT. He had chosen a random seat, both of his side empty until a company staff decided to sit on his left. Then BTS arrived and his subject of affection chose to sit on his right.

“Hello.”

The omega was greeting him. Soobin felt like a deer in front of headlights until he felt a whack on his head. He whipped his head to see Kai sitting on his left, apparently having changed seats. “What was that for?”

Kai made faces before leaning a little to greet Seokjin. “Hello, Seokjin-ssi. Sorry, our leader can be a bit slow to react.”

Seokjin chuckled a little, and Soobin thought he was hearing the heaven bells ringing. “Is there any omega in your group? Sorry, I haven’t had the time to look into your group yet.” He apologized.

“I’m one.” Kai answered with a soft smile. “Soobin here is an alpha though.”

Seokjin’s eyes returned to the leader of TXT. “Well, you’re one tall glass of an alpha.”

Was that a compliment, because it felt like one.

Soobin did not know how to react, then he felt Kai leaned in closer to him, against his back. Whispering, telling him to say thank you. So, Soobin did. “Thanks, Seokjin-ssi.” Soobin wanted to add that Seokjin was really beautiful. “You’re a really beautiful omega.”

The blush that suddenly appeared on Seokjin was adorable and Soobin felt his heart did a little twist at the sight. Then he felt someone elbowing him, and he whipped his head back to Kai to protest.

“Um, hyung. You said that out loud.” Kai said before Soobin could open his mouth.

Soobin’s eyes widened before he turned to look back at the older omega, feeling his own blush creeping up his cheeks. “Um, uh…”

Seokjin bit his lower lips, unable to hide his bashful smile as he scratched the back of his head. “That, um, thank you.” Then he added in a lower voice, something that made Soobin’s heart did another loud thump. “You can just call me hyung or Jin-hyung.”

Their conversation flowed from there, albeit both of them talking with little awkwardness created by Soobin’s slip but it was not an uncomfortable awkward. Soobin enjoyed their conversation, the little shy glances they exchanged. It made his heart bloom.

Having Kai there helped preventing from the conversation stopping dead.

“Jin-hyung. Aaah!” Soobin heard Jungkook said, the BTS maknae whom was sitting on Jin’s other side.

Soobin could feel the four alpha’s glare on himself since his slip-up. It was rather unnerving but the fact that Seokjin sometimes glanced at him with obvious shyness was enough to make TXT’s leader to ignore the other alpha’s threatening glare.

Afterall, Seokjin was unclaimed.

Their threat is moot.

So when the dinner ended and before Seokjin could leave, Soobin called out to the omega softly. Asking if they could keep in touch.

The omega seemed surprise but Soobin really does not understand why. Seokjin is perfect, what kind of stupid alpha would miss having the chance to have the omega’s number?

Seokjin gave his phone and Soobin used to call his own phone.

“Alright, um, I’ll probably text you later.” Soobin said, returning back the older one’s phone. His tone a bit timid.

Silence.

“Um, so, bye.” Soobin said, smiling hesitantly, not wanting to part from his idol yet.

“See you.” Seokjin replied before leaving Soobin standing alone there.

Soobin stared off at the retreating figure. When he felt both of his shoulders being occupied and someone leaning against his back and he suppose another person piling as it got heavier.

“You’re smitten, huh.” All the rest of the TXT members said at the same time which prompted for the leader to push them off him.

“Yah! You’re all heavy.”

Beomgyu stuck out his tongue, not mocking, just playful.

All of them ran back to their awaiting van, with Soobin chasing the rest of them.

When Soobin was back in their slightly crowded dorm and had freshen up, he laid on his bed. Taking out his phone, smiling to himself without realizing as he stared at the new number that was saved in his phone.

His fingers hovering over the message button, thinking of what to write in the text before actually typing. This felt as nerve-wrecking as when they, Tomorrow X Together, were about to debut.

“Oi, Soobin!” Yeonjun leaned up against Soobin, jostling the leader.

Accidentally pressing on the screen, Soobin watched in horror as his screen changed to

 _Calling Seokjinnie-hyung_ …

“Shit!” Soobin cursed, scrambling to sit up properly, panicking but before he could decide to hang up or not the decision was already made for him.

 _“Hello? Soobin?”_ The angelic voice came from his phone and Soobin quickly placed it on his ear as he rushed out of the room. No way was he going to talk to his crush, yes he admits it now, with all his friends there to listen and tease him.

“Aaa…Seokjin-hyung. That, well it’s me Soobin but I guess you already saved my number…” Soobin said, ending the sentence a bit awkwardly.

 _“Uh, yeah…”_ Seokjin said softly.

Soobin could hear some rustling from the other side and he thought that Seokjin must be getting ready to sleep. “Sorry, if I suddenly bothered you from going to sleep.”

_“N-no worries! I mean, you’re not bothering me or anything.”_

Soobin was reassured by those words, a small smile lifting on the corner of his lips. “So, uh, hyung?”

_“Uh?”_

“…Can I call you again tomorrow?”

_“…To say goodnight?”_

Soobin gulped, somehow calling just to say good night sounds something really intimate. “To say goodnight.” He repeated, confirming.

 _“Then I’ll look forward to your call tomorrow.”_ Seokjin replied, Soobin wondered if the omega was blushing.

“Goodnight, hyung.”

_“Goodnight, …Soobin-ah.”_

_Tut…tut..tut…_

Soobin closed his phone, his head looking up as he tried to suppress a wide smile from bursting like how the happiness was enveloping him. Though there was still this disbelief in him. Maybe the older one was just being polite, they are sunbaenims afterall.

“Someone doesn’t seem happy.” Yeonjun turned on his bed, laying on his front to look at Soobin when he heard the door opened. “Shouldn’t you be wide smile after talking to Seokjin-hyung? He is your bias.”

Hearing the statement, the other members looked up from what they were doing to look at their leader whom was wearing a forced smile. Kai especially found it strange considering how the two had acted at the restaurant.

Soobin shrugged, before sighing again.

“I mean what if, what if, what if he was not really interested? He might just be acting nice to me, because we’re like a rookie group or something. I may be an alpha but I’m years younger than him.” He voiced his thoughts.

Huening Kai looked at Soobin before he snorted and shook his head. “Of course he was being nice. Soobin-hyung is so cocky.” A smile said enough that he only meant it playfully.

Yeonjun just lost it and guffawed, with Taehyun and Beomgyu joining in to laugh at their leader who does not seem amused. “Nice one, Kai. This is why you’re my favourite dongsaeng.” The oldest climbed on Kai’s bed and playfully laid on top of him, crushing the maknae.

“Yah, hyung! Get off, you’re heavy!” Huening Kai struggled, rolling a little as he tried to shake off the oldest.

This time around, Soobin joined Taehyun and Beomgyu laughing, the three of them seeing the light red on the flustered maknae’s cheek. Since Kai likes to make fun of him, he takes every chance he get to laugh at the maknae’s expense.

“Don’t want. This is pretty comfortable for me, I think you make a good pillow Kai-ah.” Yeonjun, oblivious to the maknae’s flustering kept on hugging the other, his chin on top of Kai’s crown.

“Alright, alright. We have an early schedule tomorrow. Get some rest.” Soobin said, coming to Kai’s rescue. Turning off the lights, he got to his bed and closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The very next day, Soobin woke up to his phone alarm. The song Awake, waking him up. He smiled a little to himself as he sat up, wondering if Seokjin-hyung would appreciate the irony in it.

As he start the day, his feelings alternated between contentment and anxiousness.

The day had passed by very slowly for him but when evening came, it suddenly felt like time was fast-forwarding. The content feeling gone and anxiousness multiplying every passing hour.

Then it was already night time, 17 minutes past 10 to be exact.

Soobin was just sitting on his bed as he stared at his phone that he had placed on the bed in front of him.

“Well, are you going to call him or not?” Kai asked, lying next to Soobin on the alpha’s bed while hugging on a pillow against himself.

Soobin puffed his cheeks before letting out a long sigh.

“If you’re going to say it isn’t that simple, it literally is.” Yeonjun interrupted before Soobin could say a word, his bed was right next to Soobin’s. Smiling meaningfully at the leader.

Soobin stuck his tongue out childishly at Yeonjun whom responded by throwing a pillow at the leader. Kai laughed at their childish action, sneakily taking Soobin’s phone when the other put it down to catch the pillow before throwing it back.

“Here, I already press call.” Kai gave the phone back to Soobin before hopping off the bed and seek protection from their eldest hyung. “Hyung, protect me!”

“Yah! Huening Kai!” Soobin panicked, taking the phone and rushed out of the room on instinct.

_Tring…tring…tring…_

Oh, Seokjin had not picked up yet. Should he hang up?

_“Hello, Soobin? Ah, wait a minute.”_

“Ah, Seokjin-hyung…am I bothering you?” Soobin asked worriedly, hearing the other’s voice excusing himself. Perhaps from the group or the attending staff.

There was no answer for a little while but Soobin could here echoes of footsteps from the end of the other line. _“Hello, are you still there?”_ The voice was soft and sounded like the most enchanting sound to Soobin’s ears. Oh, it was definitely male but that does not mean it is not angelic.

“Um, yeah. You asked me to wait, didn’t you?”

The angel let out a small chuckle. “ _I did.”_ Soobin wondered if Seokjin nodded as he said that, if he did, well, cute. _“And to answer your question earlier, it’s fine. We were just wrapping up and my turn was already over anyway.”_

“Oh, um, then well are you getting back soon?”

 _“Yeah, it’s pretty relaxed today.”_ Seokjin answered. _“You’re back at your dorm?”_

The voice sounded a bit hesitant to Soobin, as if the older one does not want to pry but still curious. Soobin held back a blush, lowering his face a little as he answered in slightly shy tone.

“Yeah, it was pretty tiring for us. Kai was about to drop dead but he seemed okay by the end, probably because Yeonjun carried him up to our dorm when he complained about not feeling his legs.” Soobin rambled a little.

_“Huening Kai likes Yeonjun?”_

“Ah! Um, no?” Soobin knows that he had messed up on that part though so he whined, pleading a little. “Please don’t tell anyone, Seokjinnie-hyung!”

The other end of the line was silent for a while and it worried Soobin for a minute before the hyung said something in a barely audible whisper Soobin had to ask Seokjin to repeat.

 _“You…just called me Seokjinnie-hyung.”_ Oh, he did. Soobin felt embarrassment crept up him and was sputtering when the older one continued slowly, shyly. _“It’s…cute.”_

Soobin could just faint from how breathless he felt.

_“Soobin?”_

“Yeah?” Why does his voice sound breathless?

_“Can I call you when I get back to my dorm tonight?”_

Wait, what? Did he hear that right? Soobin felt his hand shaking a little as he tried to control his voice. He felt as if a smile was bubbling through him. No, happiness, its happiness Soobin. What a smile bubbling, oh my god he is even rambling to himself. Shut up Soobin!

_“Soobin? Am I not allowed to? If it’s too troublesome, then you don’t need to bother with it. I’m sorry for asking. I didn’t–”_

Stupid stupid stupid Soobin! “Nonononono! It’s troublesome hyung! Eh, I meant it’s not troublesome at all. I’ll definitely won’t sleep waiting to hear your beautiful voice!” CHOI SOOBIN TMI TMI, why did you say that???

_“O-oh….um, um…BYE!”_

_Tritt…tritt…_

Good job Soobin, very smooth.

God, could he be any more stupid?

….

Well, apparently he could.

Soobin stared with wide eyes at the phone in his hand. The screen flashing notification for an unanswered call. Because Choi Soobin, in his nervous brilliance tapped on the red button. On the second ring…

“Congrats, hyung. I guess you can forget about wooing Seokjin-hyung now.” Yeonjun who’s bed was next to him, guessing that Soobin had done something stupid by the reaction and that it had something to do with Seokjin because well, that’s all that has been going on with Soobin lately really.

Soobin looked up at Yeonjun before shaking his head. No, no, no way. Well, he was not planning to woo Seokjin in the first place. Afterall, there’s four other alphas that are closer to Seokjin. He might just be more than a little jealous of them. Should he call back?

He didn’t.

And Soobin regretted it the next day. That night, when he had finally mustered up some courage and called Seokjin. It went unanswered, the second time too but the third time, the call was rejected. It was in the middle of the fifth ring when it suddenly got cut off.

Soobin’s hand fell to his side. Disappointment and sadness showing.

“Hyung? Let’s go.”

Soobin looked up to Beomgyu before casting his eyes down again, nodding unenergetically. They were just about to leave the building when another group appeared at the lobby. It was of course, the only other group that Big Hit had debuted.

Although, it seemed as if it only affected Soobin. Seokjin did not even acknowledge him.

No. He did.

Seokjin turned to them when his group greeted the junior group. Seokjin even looked at him, smiled and encouraged them. Saying, “Fighting.” But, it felt as if, as if, it was not enough. Seokjin, the way the omega looked at him just now was as if they had never interacted beyond professional boundaries.

Taehyun peered at him, and shoved Soobin by the shoulder when Bangtan was exiting. “You should at least say sorry. Even as a friend you owe that to him.”

Soobin looked through the glass automatic door, seeing Seokjin looking back inside with an expression that Soobin could not discern. He made his decision then, one would expect to see determination in his eyes but what appeared was hesitance and awkwardness as he called out Jin’s name when he too exited the building.

Seokjin whom was halfway into entering the van turned around.

“Oh, Soobin-ssi. What’s wrong?”

Soobin fidgeted, realizing the stares on him from both his team members and Seokjin’s members inside the van are all on him. He was frozen in spot, and he had nothing in his head readied for an apology speech. So Soobin let his instincts took over.

“I’m sorry!” He bowed to his waist. Then he stood straight, looking straight at Seokjin, pretty sure that his ears was pinking. “So…” He then averted his eyes, feeling shy taking over. “So, can I…” He bit his lips and muttered softly. “I just…want to say goodnight.”

Soobin could literally feel his face burning. Then disappointment when he heard the van’s door closing and driving away. He looked up and there was only the empty road, then a hand on his shoulder, trying to console him.

“You tried.” Yeonjun said softly, their van arrived to drive them back to their dorm room.

Well, there is that. Soobin’s phone gave a ping sound, a message notification. As he took the front seat, wanting to sulk alone, he took out his phone to check if it was probably something important. “Ahhh!” Soobin screamed, his face lighting up, shocking the driver.

“What, what, what happened?” Beomgyu and Huening Kai peered over from the back seat, trying to see what caused Soobin to scream in excitement.

“He messaged me,” Soobin said, grinning widely.  “Seokjin-hyung.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Read it!”

Soobin did not need to be told that. Quickly opening the message after shoving both the busy body’s away from peeking.

_From: Seokjinnie-hyung_

_OH MY GOD, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT? I’M SO EMBARRASSED, MY BANDMATES ARE NEVER GOING TO LET IT GO NOW._

Soobin blushed as his mind flashed back to the embarrassing public display he had just did. Well, it was the only thing he that came to his mind at that time. Although he should have probably think before acting…

_To: Seokjinnie-hyung_

_Ah! I’m…I didn’t mean to embarrass you, hyung. Oh God, I’m so sorry hyung. Really really really really really sorry. I just really wanted to apologize and I ended up doing something stupid again, huh? I’m sorry hyung I wasn’t thinking!_

Soobin bit his nail as he waited for a reply, which came quicker than he expected.

_From: Seokjinnie-hyung_

_HMPH! >:( You’re not off the hook yet, young man. I’ll forgive you on one condition._

Soobin took in a sharp breath, surprised and relied written on his face.

_To: Seokjinnie-hyung_

_Anything hyung_

Is that okay? Or was that too desperate? OH MY GOD maybe he should have reworded that. He must seem very pathetic to the omega now. Ugh, Soobin you dumb.

_From: Seokjinnie-hyung_

_Buy me some lunch, or dinner whichever we can slit into our schedule._

Oh, well, ….

“IS THIS FOR REAL?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter
> 
> @BangThiSeokjin
> 
> Yea the abbreviation is BTS sorry not sorry honestly. Mostly I rave about TXT and write tweetfics there.


End file.
